Another Malfoy at Hogwarts?
by gwenriss
Summary: We all know that the Malfoy House came from France long ago, but what if there was still members of the House there? What if their heiress came with the Beauxbatons delegation for the Triwizard Tournament? That's the sole base of this story, the 'coming back' of the heiress in Britain. (there will be some femslash later, don't like don't read thanks)
1. 0: The girl-who-was-late

_**Prologue:** **The girl-who-was-late**_

It all started on the 30th of October 1994, this day was the more or less the official start of the newest edition of the famous Triwizard Tournament (a famous but blooded tournament between three of the most famous European wizarding schools: Hogwarts , Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) and was resurrected by the British Minister of Magic in conjunction with Hogwarts. The price for winning this tournament is eternal glory and a certain amount of money, but mostly the glory.

_Late… I just arrived at Hogwarts and I'm already late… _A young girl with ruby colored hair was running across her chamber, clothes flying on her path. _Merde… Where is is my blazer… HERE!_

-"Okay. So I got my blazer, I got my wand, got my shirt, my beanie…" rambled the girl."Pant… PANTS! Where are them!?"

She kept running across the small room, a rather impressive fact if we take account that she manage to not fall with all the clothes on the floor and not hit anything…

_**Ten minute later**_

* * *

The girl ran across the main courtyard, now facing two huge wooden doors with many symbols carved on it, pressing her hands on each and opening them slowly. She visibly disturbed the meal, the whole population of the Great Hall of Hogwarts looking at her, students and teachers. The girl was wearing a blue blazer with Beauxbatons emblem on a pouch on top of her right side, a sport shirt, black silk pants but most surprising: a zweihänder within a black leather scabbard strapped on her back, she also had a black beanie covering the top of her head along with her ears.

-"Hello dear students and staff from Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." began the girl, doing a quick bow. "Katelyn Elianor Brynhildr Malfoy at your service… Or rather at my service, sorry for the false hope. And my lateness, but you already remarked that. Anyway everyone, have a nice meal or drink or whatever the fuck you're having right now." concluded Katelyn, walking toward a specific blonde girl she spotted before. Before she could seat or say anything the blonde interuppted her:"_Serieusement Kate? Tu arrive trente minutes en retard tout ça pour ton entrée théatrale_?"

-"Well you know me dear Fleur, I love my lil' moment of fame and I can't bear the planned choreography… That and the fact that I hadn't prepared my outfit and I wasn't sure if I wanted to show my sweeeeeeet blade or not." answered Katelyn while seating, grabbing some food, not relay caring about choosing. "Oh and remember you need to try to speak English, we're in Britain after all, need to show that we're well educated and all this bullshit... And stop feeling bad about your french accent, I told you it's lovely." Katelyn finished, quickly pressing her lips on Fleur right cheek.

While Katelyn didn't cared, the rest of the student and part of Hogwarts staff were shocked, most people knew that Malfoy house is originally from France but they thought all the house moved to Britain long long ago. So imagine their shock when some young girl who look nothing like Lucius or Draco Malfoy arrived and proclaimed she was part of the House. From her face details, to her eyes and hair color… Nobody ever eared about fiery redhead and emerald eyes in this House. And this sword? Just from the look of it was surely an ancient artifact, probably goblin crafted with engraved runes and mysterious magical property… This girl even managed to shock the knowing-all Albus Dumbledore, he was both Hogwarts Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Grand Sorcerer and he never eared about this girl…

On the other side of the hall, a blond boy was shocked, shocked to learn that he had family in France and shocked by her look. He will need to send an owl to his father about that. It might be a problem if what she proclaimed was truth and was after Malfoy house and political power…

* * *

"Hum... are you sure that you're from the same family as Draco Malfoy? Your aura is nothing like his and I'm not even talking about your appearance or your ears..." suddenly said a young blond girl with a strange look on her face, sitting few seat across the Ravenclaw table.

"My ears? Which ones?" said Katelyn by taking of her beanie showing the girl for an instant a pair of black cat ears who suddenly disappeared while her hair became blond. "Do I look more like the Malfoy here now?"Then her hair turned black. "And now do I look like a girl from the house Black?" she then set back her beanie while her features returned to normal. "I'm as Malfoy as you can be since my ancestors didn't ran out with their tail between their legs like coward since their big brother didn't agreed with them. finished the girl while biting in a chicken wing, hiding a low moan because the food tasted so good. Not caring about the disturbed looks that most Hogwarts and Durmstrang student were sending her, having displayed carelessly her metamorphomagus abilities. "That's the story of your dear Lucius and Draco ancestors by the way, cowards who ran away." Said another time a little bit louder while looking at the Slytherin table. "But I'm sure the descendant aren't the same."

"Well that explain why wrackspurt don't even try to bother you…" mumbled the girl while an older ravenclaw student loudly said to don't listen to '_Loony Lovegood_' oddness.

Katelyn's ears twitched when she eared the student, making her beanie move a little bit but she decided to not bother herself, it must be an inside joke or something like that. She closed her mind and stayed focused on her plan…

She was disturbed when Fleur little sister, Gabrielle, poked her in the arm and said quietly "Kate! The old man's talking 'bout the _**tournoi**_ listen!". Dumbledore just said well known fact about the tournament, usual warnings and a new one about 'having to be of age for entering the tournament' but nothing new to Katelyn, she was already warned by her father contact in the British Ministry.

"Well, nothing new, I already knew that but thanks you very much Gabrielle. Tomorrow will surely be funny..." said the girl with a big smile while Dumbledore uncovered the Goblet of Fire.

_While most minds where asleep, a shadow came to the Great hall, dropping an old piece of parchment in the goblet, smirking and saying softly _**"And so, it began"**

* * *

Autor note: Hello everyone, I edited a little bit the prologue, I hope you'll like the changes, I'm doing the same for the first and second chapter, reviewing the whole story since I thought it was more a script than a redacted story. Don't hesitate to let a review or ask questions ^^

_**Translation of the french sentance**_

FR:"_Serieusement Kate? Tu arrive trente minutes en retard tout ça pour ton entrée théatrale_?"

EN:"Seriously Kate? You came thirty minutes late for the sole purpose of your theatrical entry?"


	2. 1: The Champions

_**C****hapter 1 : ****The Champions**_

_While most minds where asleep, a shadow came to the Great hall, dropping an old piece of parchment in the goblet, smirking and saying softly _**"And so, it began"**

* * *

'_**So this is it...'**_

It was indeed, time for champions to be chosen, every students, teachers and schools staff were present in the Great Hall who was re-arranged for the event with the Goblet of Fire in the center of the Hall. The tension was palpable, everyone was excited for the selection, some in hope that they'll be chosen, others in support of their friends or housemates, but in all case, everyone was invested in the event.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames suddenly turned red, spark flew from it then a flame tongue shot a charred piece of parchment in the air, which Dumbledore quickly caught, cleared his voice and finally read."The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering erupted in the hall while said Champion stood up and went in the chamber previously indicated by Dumbledore after being congratulated by Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. The cheers and clapping finally stopped, everyone views came back on the goblet who turned red once more and shot another piece of parchment with delicate writing.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Katelyn's attention was finally capted, joining the cheers and clapping, congratulating her friend for being chosen while many other Beauxbatons girls dissolved into tears of either jealousy or deception. The hall quickly fell in silence just a few second before the goblet turned red a final time and shot another piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff jumped, screaming and congratulating Cedric who quickly joined the other champions while grinning.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But he suddenly interrupted himself, staring at the goblet who turned red once more, shooting another piece of parchment…

"Harry potter." said Dumbledore after clearing his throat. The silence suddenly got intense and full of pressure, most Hogwarts student stood up and started looking at the famous boy-who-lived, who's still shocked took time to answer the calling, claiming he didn't put his name, slowly walking toward Dumbledore and then the chamber.

Then when everyone thought it will finally be over the goblet turned purple, sending a purple piece of paper who nearly felt on the ground if not for a certain redhead beanie wearing girl who grabbed it and showed it to Dumbledore, his face showing even more shock than before.

"Katelyn Malfoy… Champion for the House Malfoy?" said slowly Dumbledore, not believing that two underage student managed to be chosen on top of the first three champions.

Katelyn did a quick bow, verified her blazer and her zweihänder scabbard were perfectly arranged before walking in the chamber, leaving a shocked hall with even more crying Beauxbatons girls than Fleur caused.

* * *

Katelyn entered the chamber only to face a fully corporal patronus in the form of a stag to which she reacted by shattering him by a sweep of her gloved right hand. "Potter boy, please be careful with your patronus it's kinda getting in the way."said the girl while blowing a kiss to Fleur who was surprisingly not surprised by either Katelyn presence or attitude, then looked at other adults in the room.

"Before you try to say anything like 'She's breaking the rules, she's not of age' or 'Beauxbatons can't have two champions' I'm neither not of age neither here for Beauxbatons, sorry for this Headmistress." said Katelyn while executing a quick bow, wearing a cocky smile. "Oh and maybe you should respect the boy who can do a full Patronus charm at fourteen years where most of us couldn't? Just saying in case someone tried and brought shame on both them and whatever school, house or country they're representing here." she finished while looking at everyone except Harry and Fleur with defiant eyes.

Just as she finished speaking Dumbledore entered the chamber and the self-titled "wise adults" start acting like child who're jealous of their neighbors.

"What if you stopped thinking Harry as another Hogwarts champion and just someone who got his name entered in a dangerous tournament against his will? And considered that he will simply be champion of his own or for his House, because you know he is Lord Potter and everything that come with it..." interrupted Katelyn, seriously annoyed by their talk. But by doing so she shocked the boy, as if he discovered he was a Lord and had tremendous rights as such.

"What do you say by Lord Potter? I'm just Harry Potter, a 14 years old Hogwarts student how could I be Lord of anything?" said the intrigued boy while Dumbledore face became livid.

"Sorry for the bluntness dear but all other Potters are dead and you are the last living one. So you are the last heir of Potter noble House. On the same side, since you're able to participate and the goblet have chosen you for being a champion it must mean that Magic itself acknowledged that you're "of age" or whatever it mean for an abstract entity. In all case, you're now of age with all the responsibility and right that came along, since you are an heir who came of age, you are now a Lord, deserve to be treated as such along with the respect expected when addressing House Lords." She then took a pause, clearing her voice and looked at Dumbledore and Hogwarts teacher who were present. "Really did no one told the boy how the whole concept of Noble House worked along with the heir/heiress and Lord/Lady package? Are you all stupid or planing to take over his House and possession? Don't tell me that the great Albus Dumbledore didn't talked you about all this?"

Harry just stood there, shocking by both the fact that people he trusted didn't told him all this, maybe not Sirius thought, he was seriously impacted by Azkaban so it's not his fault, and the fact that a Malfoy stood for him, even if she's a very distant cousin of Draco and Lucius it's still incredibly shocking for him.

"Young girl please calm..." started Dumbledore but quickly got interrupted, firstly by Madame Maxine and Fleur gasp, then by a venomous voice: "Heiress Malfoy! Or Miss Malfoy if you can't bring yourself to acknowledge my title, I'm not a 'young girl' since I'm of age for Magic herself and I'm neither one of your student or one of your friends so respect. My. Damn. Title!" finished Katelyn, her face taking cat-like traits, her eyes now bearing vertical slits, her nails sharper while her hair took a black color with pulsing red colored pulsation traveling across it. "In case you forgot, showing disrespect to an unknown person is either suicidal or stupid. For all I know you don't seem to be showing neither sign of stupidity neither of suicidal will so maybe cut the bullshit and let's all get on with this tournament. Shall we?" concluded the Heiress, breathing slowly and crossing her arms while waiting a reaction.

Adding even more to Harry's shock, Dumbledore stood there, astonished by the young women speech, same with most Hogwarts and Durmstrang members.

"Well everyone just calm down and get on with the details of the first task right? Barty, want to do the honors?" suddenly said Bagman while rubbing his hand together and smiling.

Crouch suddenly came back to himself, started "Hm? Yes the… instruction for the first Task… The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not telling you what it is. Courage in the face of unknown is an important quality of a wizard…. Very important..."

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Crouch then turned to face Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern.

Before anything else was said, Katelyn nodded at Fleur, Madame Maxine and Harry then exited the chamber.

* * *

Katelyn then entered the Great Hall, facing a nearly empty hall except for a few students waiting for the champions, Gabrielle was one of them, as soon as she saw Katelyn she ran toward her with an angry face and tackled her to the ground.

"_You're a liar! You told me you'll not enter the tournament and will let Fleur do it. I'll never trust you again!_" she cried while trying to hit Katelyn who just stood there, smiling softly.

"_Calm down Gab', I told you that I'll not prevent Fleur to be chosen as Beauxbatons champion, I entered on my own, with no support from the school, I will get no help from Beauxbatons __and as a Beauxbatons __student__ I fully support Fleur. The fact is that I'm not part of Beauxbatons delegation, __I'm showing that I'm a Beauxbatons student only because that was requested from me by Mme Maxine._ _But I especially told here to not get hope that I'll be her champion, it would have to be either Fleur or one other Beauxbatons girl__. I came because my father asked her to let me get in the carriage, in case you didn't saw I __don't get a chamber in the carriage, I slept at Fleur one__ during the travel and will plant my tent somewhere near the forest. __What I'm doing in this tournament i__s both my last act as heir and the first as Lady of my House. Now I'll get settled and have a nice night of sleep, tell your __big __sis 'congrats' again for me and the usual. _Good night and love ya Gab'" concluded Katelyn, raising both her and Gabrielle to their feet, patting the girl on her head and walking slowly toward the exit not even taking care about the other few students.

Finally managed to get out of the castle, Katelyn stood next to the entrance and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, thinking about what just happened, trying to calm down and process the event, for not exploding in rage another time against the old man. Shaking herself a little, opened her eyes and , while walking toward the Beauxbatons carriage, she finally took of her beanie, letting her ears out in the open, not flashing them like she did before, spotting her bag next to the little stairs of the carriage, she grabbed it and put her weapon inside it along with her shoes and blazer, thanks to an insanely complicated extension charm, remaining with just her sleeveless shirt and pants, set it on her shoulder and started running in direction of the forest a big smile on her lips, her eyes changing again.

"And so it began..."

* * *

_No one noticed but during the following night a dark ruby cat roamed across the castle, mentally mapping the most important places._

**Little Author Notes:**

* * *

I changed some rules toward the dialogues in french, if there is only quick/short sentence I'll write them and put a translation at the end of the chapter but if there is a full conversation I'll just put the dialog in _"italic like that"_ meaning that if there is text in italic outside of dialogues it's mostly Characters thoughts but in dialog it's sentence in other languages (mostly french but I'll precise when it'll be something else).

And I'll not bother to try to write the "french accent" when Beauxbatons girls are speaking english since the story is from Katelyn view, she understand the other so I'll not bother to write "Zat" instead of "That" or things like that (at least for the French students… Might have fun with Durmstrang ones).


	3. 2: Calm before the storm

_**Chapter 2 : Calm before the storm**_

_** 'So this is it...'**_

Dimmed sun rays shined softly on the canvas of a tent and while nature's sounds started to be eared, a curious squirrel climbed down from a nearby tree, carefully approaching the foreign object just as a body slowly emerged from it, stretching herself while enjoying the calm beauty of the nature. The sun rays shining on her ever-changing skin, going from a snowy tone to ebony one before setting to a lightly tanned one as she finished her stretching. Katelyn then grabbed her bag, set it on her back, quickly checked her tent wards before starting her morning run, heading toward the lake. She did multiple laps around the lake before slowing and started walking towards the castle while casting a quick cleaning charms on her clothes, hoping that she'll not miss the breakfast.

* * *

When she arrived in the great hall most Hogwart's and others schools students where already eating, quickly spotting Fleur and Gab' and went to seat next to them, saying a quick hello before asking a house-elf for fruits, juice and bread, waiting quietly while thinking about what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

-_"Fleur? Gab? Do you know if they have training grounds in this castle or somewhere with enough place for exercise?"_asked Katelyn while waiting.

-"Well you could use either the quidditch pitch since the cup is canceled or the smaller training one if you don't want people to pick on you even if by looking at your clothes you might don't care about that..."answered the same blonde girl who talked to Katelyn two days ago."I could show you if you want."

-"Thanks for the answer Miss Lovegood if I eared well what your fellow ravenclaw's said but I don't think 'Lonny' is your real name, could I ask you what it is?"

-"Luna, it's Luna Lovegood." she said with a troubled look showing for a second on her face but quickly returned to her dreamy one.

-"Very well, if you can wait a little bit until I finish my breakfast please."

Seeing that Luna nodded she started eating, ignoring once again the strange look of most ravenclaw students. Then she stood up, making a quick sign to Luna and followed her toward the quidditch pitch.

During the travel Luna how's Hogwarts worked (even if Katelyn already learned it through 'Hogwarts: A history', a book about Hogwarts) and finished by talking about her dad's newspaper The Quibbler along with numerous tales of magical creature she and her dad are trying to prove the existence of.

-"… and this summer we'll make another expedition in Sweden for finding the Crumple-horned Snorkack. They're quite timid and easily afraid that's why nobody found them yet."rambled Luna, visibly fascinated by the subject of magical creatures.

-"Well I hope that you'll find them, I'll bought the Quibbler edition of your discovery." Katelyn said sweetly, surprised by the young girl passion while seeing that they arrived at the pitch. "Sooo... It's my stop, I hope I didn't make you late for your class, if you got any trouble don't forget to tell me alright?"

Luna nodded with a soft smile before walking toward the castle with dreamy steps. Then Katelyn grabbed her sword from her bag while stepping inside the pitch, slowly rolling her shoulders, stretching her arms and her upper body. When she arrived on the pitch's grounds, Katelyn took a stance and start practice her swordsmanship, revising her basic warming up moves in the air, slowly warming up. After fifteen minutes, she grabbed her wand with her left hand, quickly conjuring a practice target, a wooden mannequin with soft leather padding, and start the real practice.

Finishing the basic moves on the mannequin, she quickly animated it, making it either fleeing, trying to parry with a hardened wooden sword and then attack her; her style becoming more and more like a predator playing with a prey, doing little but deep cut on most of the mannequin leather before jumping toward it and, with a swift slice, beheading it.

While she exercised herself on three more mannequin whose she animated for having a little bit more challenge, Katelyn started thinking about the first task, on the last edition of the tournament the first task were all about big magical creatures so… _Hippogriff? No too easy… Same for a Sphinx, it wouldn't be a task on courage if the creature was a Sphinx… Griffin were light-associated so improbable… Chimera and Dragons are too dangerous… Well it's time to learn some fire-shielding charms. _

She kept exercising for the rest of the day, going unnoticed by most of the students for the whole day except for breakfast and the dinner, the later spent quietly since Katelyn entered her 'serious' phase that most Beauxbatons girls knew that meant 'do not disturb or you'll get your ass smacked down'.

Katelyn managed to keep this 'don't bother me' and physical training while alternating on other day for spending her day in the library, researching useful charms and transmutation idea who might allow her to confound or attack unplanned or unusual opponent such as magical beast. It wasn't until the dinner of Sunday a week before the first task, that she bothered looking at the other students, remarking that most Hogwarts students were aggressive toward the Potter boy, even the students of the same group, the Gryffindor one. She decided to ask Luna if she knew why.

-"They either are jealous, confounded by Draco scheme or just hate him for no reason… Might be wrackspurt..." was all she could understand from Luna's rambling. She thanked Luna and walked toward the exit of the Great Hall, planning what she'll need to do about it during the week.

"_Oh Kate! You might wanna take care, your activities gathered the attention of the others, they might come to see you training._"said quietly Gabrielle as Katelyn passed next to her.

* * *

For the two following days, the same little dark ruby colored cat that ventured in the castle weeks ago followed a famous Gryffin' boy, gathering attention and pats of some Hogwarts girls, strangely the Beauxbatons girls didn't cared about it. On the afternoon of the second day the event it was waiting for finally happened: the snake decided to attack the griffin.

As the blond Slytherin boy grabbed his wand he suddenly felt to the ground, someone having kicked his legs, making him fall.

-"So that's what my lil' cousin fallen to? Hexing someone in the back? To think I heard that you were claiming to who wanted to listen you the greatness of your House, speaking about honor and purity… Guess the youngest branch of the family are still cowards..." said the girl who appeared from where the cat was, not even showing a duel stance, playing with her wand while walking toward the fallen snake.

-"What?! Who did?!" cried the boy while trying to get on his feet. But before he managed to do it the girl grabbed him by the neck and shove him against the three next to him.

-"So explain me my dear Draco, why the hell have I heard that you were responsible for the harassment of someone with more power and rank than you? Someone that you should respect." said softly Katelyn.

-"He's a filthy bloodtrait.." Draco tried to say before getting shoved once again.

-"He's a champion of your fucking school. You should show him some fucking respect. I don't care about your schoolhouse conflict, you're supposed to be smart and resourceful so why do you act like a spoiled kid who can't see beyond his nose?!" she punched the three right next to his left ear, leaving a few centimeter hole. "Now you'll stop this nonsense unless you want to get your ass kicked in a real duel, but that will have to wait after the task."

Katelyn let Draco fall and walked toward Potter, not taking care about the student looks and the presence of two professor. "If you need help toward this or the whole pureblood shit you can come to me Potter, can't help you for the task, as you may guess why, but I hope that you put your skills on it and not just count on your luck." she then took a step back, looking at the others. "If anyone got anything to say, it was just a 'friendly' talk between distant cousin but I'll gladly kick other ass if you keep this bullying. I hoped that with all your talk about greatness and good you'll be above this sort of act in Britain, looks like I was wrong." Before anyone could react she disappeared with a little red smoke cloud, leaving the scene quickly with her cat form.

* * *

_ 'Later this day at the quidditch pitch'_

Just as Katelyn finished her warm-up moves a familiar blonde girl called her: "Katelyn! The professors sent me to fetch you, you need to come for the weighting of wands." Katelyn quickly thanked Luna and followed her to the room where the weighting took place.

-"Thanks you miss Lovegood, you can return to your class now." softly said Dumbledore with his grandpa attitude. "You arrived just in time young..."

-"Heiress. I swear the next time you try this you'll get problem dear Headmaster, once again I'm representing my House, disrespect me and you disrespect a Noble House, for all I know of how your Britain ministry work it would mean that you're supposed to respect me, even another pureblood Lord or Lady would so why not you." she the stopped and turned toward the infamous Rita Skeeter who was in a corner. "I doubt I gave any accord to have either interview or photograph so don't bother trying."

She then went toward the old wandmaker, presenting her wand.

-"12 inch, relatively flexible, Hazel wood, uncommon and extremely sensitive but with your skills it might suit you… And a thunderbird feather? You have a very special wand here, is it a Wolfe's one?"said Ollivander while examining the wand.

-"Yes, my father took me across the ocean for it, he had the intuition that it will suit me better than European ones, without saying yours are bad of course." answered softly Katelyn, trying to be respectful toward the old man

-"Don't worry dear, I understand very well what you're trying to say..." finished Ollivander, lost in his thoughts.

Katelyn quickly retrieved her wand, took a few steps toward the reporter and said quietly just for her and Rita to ear: "Oh and I hope you'll not try to discredit the young Potter, it would be sad if someone put bug-repelling charms all over this castle isn't it?" She then took a step back. "So for those who were still asking themselves, I'm Katelyn Elianor Brynhildr, Heiress of the Noble Malfoy House. Don't try to fuck with me, I'm not your type dear boys." she finished, walking toward the exit, grabbing Fleur with her.

-"_Fleur? Do you remember this night at the worldcup?_" said Katelyn with a flirting smile…

**Little author note:**

* * *

Soooooooooooooo that's (finnaly) the second (or third) chapter! What do you think? ^^


End file.
